


Easy

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss.<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Summary: Set in season 7 of BtVS. Buffy has a realization.<br/>I think I also wrote this for seasonal_spuffy long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

He stands before her, taunting her, daring her to kill him before he can harm someone else. His chains rattle and strain against the wall, and his fists form balls of steel. 

And she wonders. . . 

. . . how did she end up in the same place?

What seemed like only yesterday, the first vampire stood on a hill and willed the sun to steal his life away. He told her that he wasn’t worthy of living. At the tender age of seventeen, she responded with anger and tears, challenging him with her fists and heart, fighting so hard for him to fight back. . . until he did.

Heart thudding in her chest, she realizes something. She has come too far to respond in quite the same way. 

And so has the second vampire before her now. 

She doesn’t have the energy to fight for love. . . not as she had before. Her heart’s been broken too many times. She needs someone to meet her halfway.

And he has gone beyond halfway.

Without either of them knowing it, he’s dug deep into her heart, so far in that she finds the words are easy to say. . . .

_I believe in you, Spike._


End file.
